xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Command And Conquer: Kanes Wrath
In addition to the Global Conquest mode, Kane's Wrath contains a Brotherhood of Nod campaign which spans 13 missions in length, spanning from the end of Tiberian Sun: Firestorm to Command & Conquer 3 and beyond, divided into 3 linear sub-stories that tell Kane's story. The player character in Kane's Wrath is an Artificial Intelligence created by Kane himself rather than a Nod general as in the main game. The player character is designated as "LEGION" (Logarithmically Engineered Governing Intelligence Of Nod), derived from CABAL but appears to be notably stronger and directly connected to the Tacitus itself. Act 1 takes place between Tiberian Sun: Firestorm and Command & Conquer 3; The missions in Act 1 are primarily tied to the process of the reunification of the Brotherhood of Nod, after which the player destroys a liquid Tiberium facility in the Australian Outback. The destruction of the facility renders most of Australia uninhabitable. Act 2 takes place during the events of Command & Conquer 3. Act 2 provides additional insight into the events behind the main Nod campaign of Tiberium Wars. Act 3 occurs after Command & Conquer 3, as the player resurrects a remnant of CABAL's army, named the Marked of Kane, using it to acquire the Tacitus, setting the story for Command & Conquer 4:Tiberian Twilight. Sub-factionsedit Each of the three factions featured in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (Global Defense Initiative, Brotherhood of Nod and Scrin) have received two additional "sub-factions" in Kane's Wrath; a gameplay concept previously used in Command & Conquer: Red Alert, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 and Generals – Zero Hour. Each of these sub-factions feature unique special units, upgrades and support powers, and are designed to cater to more specialized styles of real-time strategy gameplay.4 This sub-faction system brings the total number of playable sides in Command & Conquer 3 from three to nine.4 Additionally, the three main factions receive some new units and upgrades. Global Defense Initiativeedit ; General GDI changes A new GDI anti-air unit called the Slingshot is available to all three GDI factions; it is a fast hover vehicle resembling the Hover MLRS from the Second Tiberium War, capable of great damage to any aircraft but is defenseless against ground targets. GDI also has a new aircraft, the Hammerhead, at its disposal; it is equipped with an anti-infantry machine gun and is capable of garrisoning a GDI infantry squad who can fire upon targets from inside the Hammerhead. GDI has also developed their sonic technology onto a tank platform, producing the Shatterer - a lightly armoured hover vehicle with a weapon similar to the Sonic Emitter - however, this vehicle is unavailable to the Steel Talons. Several new upgrades are available to GDI. AP Ammo increases the attack power of Riflemen Squads, Watchtowers, Hammerheads, APCs and the Steel Talon Wolverine. Tungsten AA Ammunition increases the attack power of AA batteries and the Slingshot. Hardpoints can be purchased to increase the ammo capacity of Orcas and Firehawks. Lastly, the Railgun upgrade for Predator and Mammoth Tanks is now also applied to GDI Guardian Cannons. GDI's new epic unit is the Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle or MARV. This is a combined machinery of an ultra-heavy tank armed with tri-barreled sonic cannon and a Tiberium processor at which when moving over the Tiberium fields, the MARV process these crystals and turn them into cash. All GDI factions can build the MARV, and garrison it with up to four infantry units, boosting the MARV's own firepower. ; Steel Talons A post-Second Tiberium War battalion, the Steel Talons were an experimental task force specialized in field testing cutting edge technologies for GDI's original and traditional "superior frontal firepower" doctrine, before future policies retired the bulk of the organization's walker arsenal in favor of improved space-based assets. This sub-faction features upgraded Titan and Wolverine units from Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun.6 The Titan replaces the Predator Tank and fills a similar role, although it is more powerful and can crush smaller tanks than itself. It also can make use of the Railgun upgrade. The Wolverine is a fast walker capable of dealing great damage to enemy infantry, and can make use of the AP Ammo upgrade. The Steel Talon has a modified version of the Juggernaut, called "Behemoths" - the Behemoth has a bunker in which a Steel Talon infantry squad may garrison itself and fire outside to defend the Behemoth. However, the Behemoth cannot use the Juggernaut's long-range "Bombard" tactic in conjunction with a sniper team, since sniper teams are not available to the Steel Talon faction. Tiberium Wars-era sonic technology - the Sonic Emitter and the new Shatterer - are not available to the Steel Talons. Minor upgrades to standard units are also featured: the engineer is adapted to the Combat Engineer armed with a pistol, and Steel Talons harvesters have a one-slot infantry bunker instead of the light machine gun. The APC is replaced by the Mobile Repair Transport that has a repair drone to repair friendly vehicles in the field and it also has a bunker where a Steel Talon infantry squad may garrison itself and fire outside to defend the Mobile Repair Transport. Additionally, Steel Talons Titan battlemechs and Mammoth Tanks can be upgraded with heavy EMP-proof armor. To counterbalance their sheer prowess in vehicles, the Talons are not able to build Armories, limiting their infantry to riflemen squads, rocket squads, grenadier squads and their new pistol-armed combat engineers.7 ; ZOCOM Short for "'Z'one 'O'perations 'Com'mand", ZOCOM is an elite unit established after the Second Tiberium War which comprises the most veteran, high tech troopers of GDI, who have been equipped specifically to tackle the planet-wide Tiberium infestation and to begin the reclaiming of the Earth's Red Zones. ZOCOM units cater to technologies related to advanced sonic weaponry, special Tiberium-resistant powered armor as well as suppression and area-of-effect tactics. This sub-faction replaces GDI's Zone Troopers with "Zone Raiders",8 a newer power armored infantry unit equipped with anti-air rockets and sonic rocket-propelled grenades. Their Orca gunships utilize special sonic grenade payloads instead of their original rocket weaponry, and ZOCOM also receives the most powerful incarnation of GDI's new sonic-based "Shatterer" unit. The standard harvester is replaced with a Rocket Harvester. Their lower-end infantry also see the composite armor upgrade replaced with the more potent "Tiberium field suits", which increases even more so the armor of ZOCOM infantry squads, make them more resistant to Tiberium-based attacks, and render them immune to the effects of Tiberium radiation on the battlefield. ZOCOM aircraft also have the Ceramic armor upgrade, which dramatically boosts their health. For these benefits however the sub-faction does not have any access to rail gun technology and cannot produce Juggernaut artillery walkers. Brotherhood of Nodedit ; General Nod changes A new Nod artillery unit called the Specter is available. It resembles the Nod artillery vehicle from the Second Tiberium War, although it is faster and capable of stealth. It also has the ability to bombard near a beacon dropped by a Shadow Team. Another new vehicle is the Reckoner, a fast transport vehicle with two infantry slots. Its passengers cannot attack targets outside the Reckoner and the Reckoner itself does not have a weapon, but the Reckoner can deploy itself into a heavily armored infantry bunker. Once deployed, it cannot move again but gains an additional infantry slot, cannot be targeted with explosives, and cannot be clear-garrisoned (for example, by the Grenadier Squad). A new structure called the Voice of Kane is available, a statue which calls out Kane's message. Friendly infantry nearby receive an inspirational bonus in battle, while enemy infantry are suppressed. Only one Voice of Kane can be deployed at a time. New upgrades are available to Nod in the form of Tiberium Core Missiles, which increase the attack damage of SAM Turrets, Attack Bikes, Stealth Tanks, and the Black Hand's Mantis. The Quad Turret upgrade can be purchased which improves all triple-turret base defenses by adding a fourth turret to the hub (although the upgrade is known to crash multiplayer games). Disruption Pods can be purchased for Vertigo Bombers, allowing them to drop a stealth-generating disruption pod that will last for a temporary period of time. Finally, the Laser Capacitor upgrade is now also applied to the Laser Turret (however only available to "Nod" and not any of its sub-factions). Last but not least Nod (and only Nod) has a new support power that, when activated, can resurrect any militant squads killed during that time as "Awakened Cyborgs" from the Marked of Kane sub-faction. Nod Militants have also been remodeled to look like Nod's Light Infantry from Tiberian Sun. This is a purely aesthetic change and does not affect gameplay. Nod's epic unit is the Redeemer, a massive walker with a triple beam laser and a rage generator ability, which causes enemy units to start attacking each other. The Redeemer can garrison two infantry units. ; Black Hand A feared order of warrior priests within the Brotherhood of Nod,9 specialized in powerful and highly trained Black Hand Infantry. The Black Hand’s standard infantry is the "Confessor Cabal"; a squad of six Confessor units armed with hallucinogenic grenades (this time a manually activated ability), as well as anti-infantry Gatling guns which can be upgraded with "Charged Particle Beams" to increase their firepower (Charged Particle Beams are also applied to the Shredder Turret for increased firepower). Confessor Cabals also give other nearby allied infantry a buff that increases their rate of fire, their endurance on the battlefield and which renders them more resistant to almost any suppression. All Black Hand shock troops and Flame Tanks come with veteran status by default, and the Commando starts out at the heroic rank, with two such commandos being trainable at any given time, although the commando is not stealthed for this faction. The "Black Disciples" upgrade adds a Black Hand shock troop to all Confessor Cabals and Militant Rocket Squads, in similar fashion to how Confessors are added to the militia squads of Tiberium Wars. The Black Hand's warmechs, an earlier model of the Avatar warmech, are called "Purifiers" and automatically come equipped with flamethrowers, yet cannot be further upgraded. All flame weaponry of this sub-faction, whether infantry or vehicle-based, can be upgraded with Purifying Flame for much greater damage. In return for all this raw offensive and destructive prowess however, the Black Hand forgo stealthed and air units entirely - including the Call for Transport ability - and the Laser Capacitor is also unavailable to them. Since the Stealth Tank and Venom are both unavailable, a new vehicle called the "Mantis" serves as a specialized anti-aircraft vehicle for the faction - it is very powerful against aircraft, and can also detect stealth units, though it cannot attack targets on the ground. The new Specter artillery unit is still available to the Black Hand, but is not itself stealthed.7 ; Marked of Kane A sinister sub-faction which epitomizes both the Brotherhood of Nod's stealthy methods and reliance on radically advanced cybernetic and Tiberium-based technologies and weaponry. The Marked of Kane replace the militia squads of Tiberium Wars with the "Awakened" cyborgs; heavy infantry units that are devastating against enemy infantry and which come with the innate ability to disable vehicles through EMP charges. Their elite "Enlightened" cyborg infantry squads are comparable to GDI’s Zone Troopers, and are armed with particle beams and an EMP attack that has an even bigger radius and effect than that of the Awakened. The Black Hand flame infantry are replaced by "Tiberium Troopers" within this sub-faction, which are capable of dealing damage over time, clear out garrisoned structures and slow the rate of movement of their targets. Tiberium Troopers do less damage per second than Black Hand shock troops do, but have increased range. The Enlightened, along with the sub-faction's Saboteur units and Tiberium Troopers, can be upgraded with cybernetic enhancements to greatly increase their rate of movement. Additionally, Enlightened cyborgs can be upgraded with Supercharged Particle Beams which are also applied to Shredder Turrets and Venom Aircraft. The Marked of Kane also receive deadly magnetic mines that slowly kill vehicles (unless removed by repair drones).7 Scrinedit ; General Scrin changes From Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, the Scrin possess their most units and structures after the liquid Tiberium bomb explosion in Sarajevo. The "Warp Chasm" is a new structure that Reaper-17 and Traveler-59 can handle all land combat vehicles on the battlefield. The "Ravager" is an infantry unit that fires Tiberium shards effective against infantry, while the Ravager itself may also detonate Tiberium in certain units and structures. The "Mechapede" is a fully customizable harassment unit, and the "Eradicator Heaxapod" is the Scrin's epic unit, unleashing massive plasma barrages and "recycling" destroyed units in a large radius. The Scrin also now have the "Attenuated Forcefields" upgrade, which grants Seekers, Gun Walkers, and Reaper 17's Shard Walkers a small forcefield similar to the original forcefields upgrade. The Shard Launchers upgrade replaces most disk-firing units with much more powerful Tiberium shards. ; Reaper-17 Themed as the heavy “shock” faction of the Scrin, Reaper-17 possesses more powerful and effective vehicles and ground units. The trade-off for its enhanced ground power is a marked lack of the Mastermind and air units, except for Stormriders and Drone Ships. The Gun Walker is upgraded and renamed as the "Shard Walker", whereas the Tripod has been upgraded to "Reaper Tripod", which converts Tiberium into extra damage in the same way the Devourer Tank can. An upgrade is "Conversion Reserves", which allows for Reaper Tripods and Devourer Tanks to store more absorbed Tiberium. They also receive an upgrade that allows Shard Walkers and Ravagers to shoot blue Tiberium shards for extra damage. Reaper-17 Harvesters now come with shields of their own, similar to those that can be added to Tripods. Reaper-17 also has a new structure called the "Growth Stimulator", which functions as a normal Growth Accelerator in addition to providing a steady trickle of income like a Tiberium Spike. The aforementioned lack of a Mastermind means that Reaper-17 can not upgrade its Hexapod with teleport capabilities.7 ; Traveler-59 The polar opposite of Reaper-17, Traveler-59 focuses on speed, teleportation and mind-control. It features new "Cultist" infantry units, as well as an upgraded Mastermind unit called the "Prodigy". Cultists have no regular attack, but can control units just like Masterminds without the build limit, but cannot take over air, epic units and structures. The Prodigy receives area-of-effect mind control and a personal blink pack in addition to its old abilities. The Shock Trooper is automatically equipped with a Blink Pack as well. However, Traveler-59 doesn’t get Devourer Tank units or shields, however their Seekers are upgradeable, also the "Advanced Articulators" upgrade gives infantry units a significant speed boost and "Traveler Engines" give a speed boost to Traveler's heavier aircraft units. Traveler aircraft are cheaper compared to the other two Scrin factions. However, they lack the forcefields upgrade of Scrin and Reaper 17. Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video Games Category:2008 Video Games